


Dread Tease

by Catgy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, hehe i had fun writing this, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgy/pseuds/Catgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Solas is a dreadful tease. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread Tease

In the middle of a cloudy night, high up and alone in her room, Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan lay touching herself.

"Solas," Ellana moaned, her fingers trailing treacherously southwards as she tossed on her bed and arched her back slightly. "Oh, Solas..."

"Ma vhenan." His voice came to her then, clear in the darkness, a shock as she felt a warm hand pull her hands back softly from where she had begun unlacing her trousers.

"Solas!" Ellana sat up immediately as she stared wide-eyed at the elf sitting on her bed. She swallowed. "What are you doing here?"

"You were dreaming again."

"Is this – a dream too? Am I still dreaming?" Ellana's face flushed a deep red as she averted her gaze, wondering how much he had heard – and seen.

"Yes." He smiled as he leant in and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, gently tucking it behind her ear.

"I – how long have you been here, in my dream?"

"Ever since it started. I waited while you fell asleep."

"I – oh!" Instinctively Ellana brought her hands up to cover her reddened face even as she heard a soft chuckle.

"You were...thinking of me," he remarked, and it wasn't a question.

Ellana fell silent as she berated herself mentally.

"Ma vhenan - you have no reason to be ashamed of yourself." He sensed her embarrassment, and instead used a hand to caress her cheek, his thumb resting on her temple. He smiled. "I think of you, too."

"Doing what?" Ellana raised an eyebrow mischievously, her composure returning. She suddenly felt very bold, and above all, _daring_. Her heart raced.

"Sometimes," he paused playfully. "This." He leant close over her blankets and pressed his lips against hers, a soft and gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she ran her hands along his back, neither wanting to break the deepening kiss as he pushed her back down gently onto her bed.

And just as quickly he pulled away, his weight supported by his arms as he leant over her, his legs straddling her thighs, never touching.

"Solas –" she bit her lip, aching for his touch once more. "I want you."

He shook his head slightly, his eyes serious despite the smile on his face.

"Please." Her small clothes were wet.

"It is becoming more difficult to resist you every time."

"Then don't resist," she replied, not caring to mask the desperation she heard in her own voice.

"I –" he trailed off, even as she reached out to caress his cheek as he closed his eyes, his body trembling slightly under her touch. "We shouldn't. It is better for us both in the long run. It is not right, not even here."

"You say that all the time, Solas. But yet you're still here, in my dreams."

"And so I am." He whispered as he gazed at her, his heart filling with longing, and – and of a growing love for her. "My heart..."

Her hands were tugging on his then, feeling her way around his waist and up his chest. And then her soft lips were on his once more, crashing against his with a ferocity that surprised even him. Her hands rested on the wolf-jaw pendant as she played with it; she pulled him towards her and he fell onto her, pressing her into the soft navy bed sheets.

He pulled back long enough to mutter something softly under his breath, shaking his head slightly, before his lips claimed hers once more. She could feel him pressed against her as he laved kisses along her jawline, his hungry lips travelling to her ear.

"Solas, what did you –" but she was interrupted when she felt him nip at her ear, her voice cut off in a soft moan.

She had her hands under his tunic now and she tugged on his waistband impatiently as his hands explored her body, and she suddenly felt inflamed with hot passion as Solas caught her gaze with his, the hunger in them evident.

He paused, and time seemed to still for an eternity, a quiet contrast to their earlier frenzy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It will be better if we do not –"

"Please, _Solas_. I do not want to hear of it _not being right_ , or of _being better in the long run_. Make love to me." She breathed, her voice barely a whisper as she looked up into the depths of his eyes.

That did it. The final sentence undid him and her shirt and his tunic came off quickly as they obliged their eager and waiting bodies. His face turned red – for he had been celibate for so, so long – and Ellana laughed, even as she ran her hands playfully along his groin. His hands – deft, slender fingers with the promise of slow, long nights of passion – were unlacing her pants, continuing her handiwork from just now, and despite himself, Solas found himself pleased with her wet small clothes, knowing that this was the effect he – and he alone – had on her.

"Ma vhenan." He said playfully, as he ignored her whimpers and kept his fingers away from what she so desired. Instead he ran them gently along her face, trailing against the vallaslin, fingers dancing against bare skin as he lingered by her delicate breasts and then reached her navel, slowly – but far too slowly for Ellana – inching southwards.

"Yes?" Her voice was clouded with impatience – she felt too-tight and like she was on fire – but she obliged him by smiling sweetly.

" _Wake up_."

Ellana opened her eyes, stunned, and looked about her room. Her clothes were intact, and Solas – Solas was nowhere in sight. Letting out a cry of frustration, Ellana scowled even as she felt arousal spreading through her again at the mere thoughts of what they almost did in the Fade.

Stupid, stupid, fade elf. Just when they were getting to the good part, she thought, as she put on her boots and made her way downstairs to the rotunda to invite him to continue what they had started.


End file.
